1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for coupling connectors which enables connectors, for example, of a switch unit and of a door harness to be automatically coupled to each other on assembling a cover panel to the switch unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional connector coupling structure as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. Hei 8-83645, in which a male connector 61 and a female connector 62 are coupled to each other with a low coupling force through the use of levers 63. The male connector 61 has a pair of follower pins 64 projecting thereon, and the female connector 62 has guide slits 65-for the follower pins 64 and support shafts 66 for the levers 63. The levers 63 are formed with holes 67 for receiving the support shafts 66 and slide slits 68 for the follower pins 64.
The levers 63 are rotatably supported on the female connector 62, with their holes 67 engaged on the support shafts 66. On initially coupling the male connector 61 to the female connector 62, the follower pins 64 engage in the guide slits 65 as well as in the slide slits 68 of the levers 63. As the lever 63 is rotated forwardly (in the direction of the male connector), the follower pins 64 are pushed rearwardly by the slide slits 68 along the guide slits 65, with the result that the male and female connectors 61, 62 are coupled to each other.
With the above conventional structure, however, to couple the male and female connectors 61, 62, an operator needs to hold them with both hands, resulting in a very poor operability especially where one of the connectors 61, 62 is provided on a large-sized member such as an automotive door trim panel 1 or door inner panel 6 as shown in FIG. 8, and the operator must effect the connector coupling in a blind manner through service holes 69 in the door inner panel 6. Further, because the levers 63 are required as a separate member for coupling the connectors 61, 62, an increase has been made in the size of the connectors as a whole.
In FIG. 8, the door inner panel 6 has a wiring harness 70 laid therein which is at one end connected via a grommet 71 to a connector 72--which is in connection with an electric junction box 74 on the side of a vehicle body 73--and at the other end connected to a switch unit 3 on the side of the door trim panel 1. The opening and closing of a power window, the driving of a sideview mirror and the like are effected through operating switches 76 on the switch unit 3.